chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Conscious Mimicry
Conscious mimicry is the ability to permanently mimic the abilities of other people within range via conscious thought and desire to do so. Characters *Keitaro Kiryuu has this ability, given to him accidentally by his sister via genetic manipulation. *Anna Vaughan had this ability naturally until it was taken from her. *Christopher Reist possessed this ability until he too lost it. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has absorbed the ability from Reist. *Lewis' mother, who's name is unrevealed, also had this ability naturally. *Reed "Red" Reed also possesses this ability naturally. *Neo Petrelli has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Neo. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked the ability from Neo. *Noah Gray has also mimicked the ability from Neo. *Abigail Greene will have this ability naturally, in future. Limits 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Keitaro usually mimics abilities with a conscious thought, though he has also mimicked two accidentally. The first was when he was jealous of his sister's ability, and the second happened when he unknowingly wished that he could do what that particular ability would enable him to do. When his ability was first identified, he mimicked several abilities in rapid succession until this put him in a coma. He has been a lot more careful since, and usually now only mimics at need. However, he's never lost control of the abilities he's gained. The original individual with the ability wouldn't know when he mimics, but he usually tells him or her, and asks for permission when possible. 'Anna Vaughan' Anna manifested this ability at birth, and mimicked several abilities from her relatives and close friends. Similarly to Keitaro, she would usually do this with a conscious thought. She's never known to have lost control with it. 'Christopher Reist' Reist took this ability from Anna, and therefore would have had similar limits to her. It is suggested that he used the ability to mimic abilities from his daughter and son in law, instead of taking them from them. Several of his acquired abilities could have been gained using this ability. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann has never displayed this ability, and cannot do so. Its use would be cloaked by his core ability. 'Lewis' Mother' Lewis' mother's limits are unknown. She's only known to have this ability by word of her sons and husband. [[Reed "Red" Reed|'Reed "Red" Reed']] Similarly to the others, "Red" mimics abilities via conscious thought. She has always done this, since her ability was identified and explained to her by her father upon manifestation. If she copies too many, or attempts to copy too complex an ability, she can lose control of the abilities she already possesses, and this has nearly killed her at least twice. She seems to have a reflexive reaction of deleting abilities when this occurs, in order to protect herself. This was shown happening when she tried to mimic DNA manipulation from Noah Gray. 'Neo Petrelli' All that is known of Neo's limits is that he can mimic abilities with a conscious thought. He mimicked an ability from his friend after becoming jealous over it. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter will never display this ability. Its use would be cloaked by his core ability. 'Abbie Gray' Similarly to her uncle, Abbie cannot display this ability, since its use would be cloaked by her own core ability. 'Noah Gray' Noah also cannot display this ability, since its use would be cloaked by his core ability. 'Abigail Greene' Abigail will manifest this ability when a few months old, and it is believed that she inherited it from her paternal grandmother. Her first use of it will be stemmed from jealousy after her brother manifests, but after this she will soon learn to control it, and mimic abilities completely consciously. She will be able to mimic secondary abilities from others with a multiple ability, but will find this more difficult than simply copying from the original source. It is unknown how she will deal with controlling the abilities she mimics, or how many she will gain. Similar Abilities *Mimicry can be used to consciously mimic an ability *Empathic mimicry is the ability to automatically mimic the abilities of others *Ability absorption is the ability to take the abilities of others *Genetic mimicry can be used to copy an ability from someone's DNA *DNA mimicry is the ability to mimic another person's DNA, gaining their appearance and abilities *Aura mimicry can be used to copy an ability from someone's aura *Conscious ability duplication is the ability to copy another's ability using touch and conscious thought *Ability mimicry is the ability to consciously mimic nearby abilities temporarily Category:Abilities